gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr Whoopee
The Mr Whoopee is an ice-cream van found in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Design It is usually found driving around the suburban areas of each city. It doesn't appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, where it is replaced with Mr. Tasty. The Mr Whoopee is evidently designed as a vehicle based on a van or box truck. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Mr. Whoopee has a unique, modern design (the headlights and grille resemble those of a 1986 Ford Transit, while the van itself can also resemble a deformed 1992 Toyota Hiace); however, in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories, it resembles a modified Boxville step van (being similar in design but considerably smaller). In most of its appearances, the decorations on top of the van serve as sexual references. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, it resembles a large pair of breasts, whereas in GTA San Andreas, it resembles a penis. The GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions are exceptions, with only a single ice cream swirl and a chocolate bar. One of the vehicle's special attributes is a musical jingle that can be toggled on or off with the horn button. The melody used for the van in all games is the same as that used by the Ice-Cream Van in Grand Theft Auto 2, except for GTA San Andreas. The GTA III version has no horn or radio. Holding the horn button will just turn on the jingle. The GTA VC version has a radio, but lacks a horn. Holding the horn button does nothing. In GTA Vice City, the Mr. Whoopee truck is among the vehicles on the third "wanted list" that appears on the lower level of Sunshine Autos once the player purchases that asset property. Version History Gallery Performance Due to its size, the Mr Whoopee is fairly slow and suffers in steering and braking. In addition, the Boxville-style renditions are top heavy and is prone to rolling if not driven carefully. The van in GTA San Andreas is significantly slower than the van in other games. The van in GTA Liberty City Stories can also easily blow up after few collisions, thereby making it the weakest vehicle in GTA Liberty City Stories. The GTA III version, strangely, takes no physical damage, making it a good vehicle to drive when under fire. Most renditions have powerful-sounding diesel engines, however, GTA III's van has a gasoline engine, while the San Andreas van has a much weaker-sounding diesel. The Mr. Whoopee vans are front-wheel drive in GTA Vice City and GTA III, and rear-wheel in all other games. Image Gallery iceCreamTruck-GTAIII-front.jpg|The "Ice Cream Truck", an earlier iteration of the Mr Whoopee in GTA III prior to the game's release. Appearances in missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *I Scream, You Scream ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Distribution Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' It is the rarest vehicle in GTA III. Finding it in traffic is very difficult. However, on mobile versions, the truck is much easier to find, though still uncommon. *On rare occasions, it can be spotted driving around Chinatown, Portland View, Saint Mark's, Rockford and Cedar Grove. It can rarely be found parked in the parking lot at the Staunton View Picnic Area in Wichita Gardens. Also found driving around Cochrane Dam, where it is more common. In the mobile version, the Mr. Whoopee spawns more frequently, making it less rare. *During Vigilante and Firefighter missions. *At the Import/Export garage, Portland Harbor, after all vehicles on the list have been delivered. *Can be acquired if not detonated in I Scream, You Scream. *The vehicle is also more common when another Mr. Whoopee is driving around, for example in I Scream, You Scream. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory, Little Havana. The player must buy the factory to access the van. Entering the van starts the Distribution side-mission. *During Vigilante missions. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can be found in urban areas such as Los Santos in sunny weather. The beach party cheat makes it very common. *Spawns around beach areas in Los Santos. *Can be found outside a rest stop in Las Payasadas. Only spawns when arriving from the west. If the player arrives from any other direction a Hotdog and a Bobcat will spawn in its place. Tested and confirmed on Xbox 360. *It can also be spotted driving on the west side of San Fierro. *Spawns when driving a Faggio around the Verona Beach/Santa Maria Beach area. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Can be found in the "Scooter Shooter" mission acquired in Chinatown. It is rarely seen driving on the streets. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Can be found inside the Washington Beach Fairground near the Chunder Wheel. Audio Mr. Whoopee jingle - GTA III, Vice City, Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories q9l3jfiEHLI Mr. Whoopee jingle - GTA San Andreas MRcJBMNcqiw Trivia General *The default radio station for the Mr Whoopee is Rise FM in GTA Liberty City Stories. *"Whoopee" is a slang term for sexual intercourse, another reference to the van's sexual nature. *The Mr. Whoopee is most likely a parody of Mister Softee or "Mr.Whippy", a brand of ice cream vans and products seen in Great Britain, Australia and New Zealand. In-Game *As the GTA San Andreas version of the truck does appear on rare occasions in traffic in beach areas of Los Santos, the driver is depicted as an obese ice cream man posing as a clown. His appearance is made to be similar to pictorial depictions of the Mr. Whoopee clown on parts of the Mr. Whoopee truck. *Both renditions set in Liberty City, make reference to the popular '99' ice cream commonly sold within the UK, as it contains an ice cream swirl with what appears to be a 'flake' protruding from it. *The jingle of the GTA III rendition is the same of that of "Mr Lolly", another Ice Cream van, from the DMA design (later Rockstar North) game titled Body Harvest. *Sometimes after driving a Mr Whoopee in GTA San Andreas, Grove Street Families gang members may make comments on Carl driving such vehicle like "A Johnson with a whoopee?". See also *Boxville *Ice-Cream Van, GTA 2 equivalent. *Mr. Tasty, GTA IV equivalent. *Taco Van, GTA V equivalent. }} de:Mr. Whoopee es:Mr. Whoopee fr:Mr. Whoopee nl:Mr. Whoopee pl:Pan Smakołyk pt:Mr. Whoopee it:Mr. Whoopee Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vans Category:Food Trucks